


While you were sleeping

by 2the_moon



Series: Touken Sleeping Habits [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blushing Kaneki Ken, Cunnilingus, Dreams and Nightmares, Eyepatch, F/M, Kaneki and Touka, KanekixTouka, Lemon, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, My First Smut, Oneshot Kaneki Ken, Other, Precious Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sleep Sex, Sleep Walking, Touken, Wet Dream, bj, blowjob, eyepatch kaneki, kaneki touka lemon, plot then smut, post church scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2the_moon/pseuds/2the_moon
Summary: Part I of my Sleeping Touken Series.After the heated church battle with Tsukiyama, Touka and Kaneki head back to Anteiku for some much-needed rest. Can Touka control her urges? Yes, she can. but what about in her sleep? Can she stop herself from acting on her desires? Rated M for some mild smut and mutual masturbation scenes
Relationships: Anteiku & Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise & Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Kirishima Touka/Nagachika Hideyoshi, Oneshot!Kaneki - Character - Relationship
Series: Touken Sleeping Habits [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078766
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Part I - Touka's wet dreams

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots about Kaneki and Touka's fantasies coming to life while they're still asleep. 
> 
> It's my first time writing smut so go easy on me. Please leave comments if you like them~ Is the Touken fandom still alive? Writing this due to the boredom of the 2020 pandemic. Stay safe everyone!
> 
> And Happy New Year 2021~

Both exhausted from the pretty heated battle, Kaneki and Touka dragged themselves (as well as an injured Nishiki and Kimi) back to Anteiku. It was already pretty late and both of their bodies ached for a good night's rest.

Upon arriving at the cafe, both Touka and Kaneki got themselves cleaned and bandaged up, all the while listening in on the conversation between Nishiki and the Manager. 

'Kaneki-kun, Touka' the manager turned to them, both of the teens shot their heads up in anticipation 'Nishiki has agreed to do work for Anteiku starting tomorrow'

'WHAT!? You've got to be kidding me! After all he's done? Remember what he did to Kaneki and his friend?' Touka spat in a fit of rage.

_Wow. I didn't know Touka cared about me that much._

'I'm well aware of where your anger is coming from Touka, but Anteiku is a place where everyone is to be accepted. Regardless of their past errors, as long as they're willing to change for the better, we must acknowledge their efforts and help them lead a better life'

'Tch. That shitty bastard doesn't deserve a second chance' 

Yoshimura, being the kind man he was, simply smiled at Touka's fits. Instead, he turned to Kaneki 'What do you think about this, Kaneki-kun?

'Huh? Um- well, I think him working here would be better than him beating the crap out of every other weaker ghoul on the streets... L-like he did with me back then, so... I guess you could say, I-I'm okay with it sir'

'You little shit! Don't you ever learn your lesson? What if he snaps and beats you up again?' Touka grabs Kaneki by the collar, ignoring the wince of pain on his face when she abruptly shoves him to the ground.

'I'm not gonna do that' Nishiki interrupted. 'Not after what he's done for Kimi. You might not believe it you shitty little brat but I'm willing to change... for Kimi's sake. She doesn't deserve the old life I had'

The room went silent after Nishiki's unorthodox confession. 

Yoshimura dismissed them soon after. 'Alright, now that that's settled, let's rest up for the night. Kaneki-kun, it's too late to go back to your apartment alone, especially with those injuries. Go ahead and bunk in with Touka tonight as the guest room will be given to Kimi and Nishiki-kun'

The half-ghoul's face grew bright red at what he just heard.

_Me? Sleeping in Touka's room?_

'B-but sir! I--' he managed to squeak in protest.

The half-ghoul peered towards Touka, expecting some sort of revolt from her. The last time Yoshimura had asked her to accompany him even for a short while, it earned him a nasty glare and a kick in the rear from her ' _Why do I have to spend my only day off with HIM!?_ ' He clearly remembered her words back then. No doubt, she's going to react the same way tonight.

Surprisingly, that didn't happen.

'Fine, let's go upstairs you dork, and quit staring at me like that'

'Uhh... what?'

Touka looked back at him with a glare that only meant ' _don't make me say it again, shithead'_

Kaneki jumped up and followed her hastily 'Right! coming.'

He doesn't know if he should be happy or nervous about the sudden turn of events, but he figures, _I should just be happy._

* * *

As soon as they entered Touka's room, she handed the black-haired boy some of her brother's older clothes. Seeing as his jacket and his shirt are already drenched in blood. Blood that a few moments ago was on her tastebuds. 

She could feel herself growing hungry. But this hunger was _different_. 

She wanted to sate whatever this hunger was so she uncharacteristically agreed to the manager's request that Kaneki sleep with her tonight.

The thought made her body grow hot. _What's happening to me?_. She doesn't understand. She throws the clothes onto his face when he looked at them reluctantly.

'Just put them on already!'

'Uh, okay!' he scrambles to get his wits about.

The sight of him with bloodstained clothes was only reminding her of the incident earlier. How incredibly sexy it was that a man would offer himself to her, as a meal. He was delicious.

_NO_

_STOP!_

_It's just Bakaneki. What are you thinking!_

She shakes her head violently. 'Hurry up and change here. I'm using the bathroom first' she swept past him, hoping he didn't feel the warmth radiating off her skin and her cheeks.

She leaves the room and goes to the bathroom to change into her own pajamas. She really needed to calm down. _It's just the rush of the battle, yeah. I haven't fought in a while and I haven't had some meat in two weeks. That's why I'm feeling strange. After this, it'll all go back to normal._

She thinks to herself as she splashes cold water on her face. She freshens up a little before heading back to her bedroom.

* * *

When she re-enters the bedroom, she's greeted with a snoring Kaneki on her bed. She was too preoccupied in her own thoughts that she forgot to tell him to go sleep on the couch. _Bakaneki_.

She tries to wake him up, shaking his shoulders just slightly

'Oi, stupid, go sleep on the couch'

'...'

'OI! Get up or I'll kick you out of my bed!'

'...'

'...'

Still nothing. She simply earned a soft groan from the half-ghoul.

She figured he must've been too worn out from their ordeal, as she herself could feel her eyelids getting heavier. Her muscles aching from the strain of the earlier fight.

He has that bite on his shoulder, which is probably taking a lot of his energy to regenerate.

_I'll let this one slide, for now._

She sat herself up on the side, watching his serene expression, the softness of the bed inviting her to sleep. She decided to just sleep on the other side of the bed. _I'll pummel him tomorrow for sure_. She thinks to herself as she plops down on her soft mattress, letting sleep take over.

* * *

Kaneki is deep in slumber, when suddenly, he feels himself getting hard.

_Is it morning already?_

He half opens his eyes and to his surprise, it's still pretty dark. Too early for morning wood. He reaches beside his bed to find his blanket when suddenly he remembers whose room he was in. Touka! He almost screams when he realizes her hands on his crotch. He turned to face her and saw she was still asleep. She was stroking him. Moving her hands up and down his shaft through the fabric of his pajamas, he could feel himself grow harder by the second. It took all his restraint to keep himself from moaning. God, it felt too good.

'hmmm Kaneki...' she murmurs in her sleep.

Did, he hear her right? Was she moaning _his_ name in her sleep? _'No that can't be right'_ Kaneki thought

 _'For now, I just need to get out of bed'_ Who knows what she'll do when she wakes up and sees his beet-red face.

That was easier said than done though, as Touka shifted from her side of the bed onto his and straddled him, instantly pinning him in place. There was really no escaping now!

Of all the things that could happen, it had to be this. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't imagined this scene in his mind before. Touka was beautiful. Sure, she'd pummel him most of the time, but there was a reason he let this ghoul eat a part of him earlier that evening. More than anything, he wanted to feel her warmth all over his body. Seemed he bargained too much with some unholy God because now, he got exactly what he wished for, only the ghoul in question was asleep while giving him pleasure.

'Ahh...' 

He let out a moan as he felt Touka's arousal under his clothes. She was wearing a short chemise and probably just her panties underneath. He could feel something wet from the fabric of his pajamas. _'She's already so wet'_

Her hips begin to move, grinding herself rather forcefully onto his cock. Her movements send waves of ecstasy all over his body. He could feel himself getting harder, he was already sweaty and panting. 

He had touched himself several times before, but nothing could compare to the real thing. All senses had left his mind. _'Fuck it if she wakes up.'_

'Ahhh... Kaneki, more' She moaned in her sleep again.

Somehow, he couldn't imagine getting even harder than he already was but he actually could. Just hearing Touka moan his name drove him wild with want and desire. ' _She's thinking about me too_ '

With newfound courage, he held her thighs in place, thrusting into her along with the rhythmic grinding she set in motion. He could almost explode with just this and he wasn't even inside her yet. 

He needed more. He slowly lowered his pajamas and his erection sprang free, already slick with precum. Bravely, and sloppily, he moved Touka's underwear to the side and positioned himself on her already wet cunt. 

He starts stroking her clit with the tip of his cock. Up and down, slowly forming a rhythm which earns him loud moans and whimpers from the sleeping purple-haired ghoul.

'Ahhhh... more, more. So, g-good. KANEKI'

He stroked harder and faster, pumping himself in the process and moments later, he feels Touka shiver on top of him.

'Uhhhhh... AHHHHHHH' she moans louder than before and falls limp on his chest. _'She just came'_

What a beautiful sight it was. _WOW. That is definitely going in the books._ He tried his best to engrain that memory in his mind. Touka's beautiful flushing face as she begins to calm down from her high.

Still, he was nearing orgasm himself. Seeing Touka was still asleep, he slowly switched their positions and now he was on top of her, seeing her cunt still wet with her own orgasm, he positioned himself in her entrance once again and began stroking her pussy with the tip of his cock. He couldn't risk shoving himself in her, with all the willpower he could muster, he held himself back. Just the slick of her cum was enough to send him to his sweet release. He pumps harder, losing rhythm as he was nearing his climax. His movements were getting erratic, beads of sweat were forming on his forehead. With the rush of lust and fear combined, his body was on a different level of high.

'uhmmmphh' He tries his best to suppress his moans as he cums hard, spilling himself on the blanket beneath them, thankfully.

Had he cum on Touka, he wouldn't know how to explain it in a way that wouldn't get him killed the morning after.

Still panting and breathing heavily, he was slowly recovering from his high. He carefully, slowly fixed Touka's underwear, returning the fabric into place once again. He then slowly pulls the blanket away from beneath them and cleans himself up with it. He couldn't very well risk changing into another pair of pajamas and have the ghoul question him about it in the morning. He quickly puts the blanket in the washing machine and heads to the couch to continue his slumber.

_'That was... intense'_. He smiled to himself. What an adventure this night turned out to be. Getting nearly killed earlier in the evening, and then having the most intense masturbation experience in his life just moments ago.

At least now he knew, he wasn't the only one dreaming of Touka at night. _'Maybe I should finally ask her out sometime_ ' he thought to himself, fully aware of the fact that Touka, underneath her facade, was also dreaming of him in her sleep.


	2. Part II - Kaneki's wet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of my Sleeping Touken Series.
> 
> Witnessing Touka's sleeping ministrations that night awakened a new kind of hunger from the half-ghoul. Despite Touka's brash personality and her harsh ways towards him, he knows that the female ghoul is feeling the same heat he does. Rated M for some mild smut and mutual masturbation scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second attempt at some mild smut. Please go easy on me. Writing smut makes me nervous but Touken is worth it! Enjoy~

It was a normal day in Anteiku. As per the manager's previous affirmations, Nishiki is now doing rounds as a waiter. The cafe hasn't been peaceful ever since then, with Touka and Nishiki bickering over almost everything.

Touka's mood seems to be taking a turn for the worse. She's even more irritated than when Kaneki started working there even though Nishiki doesn't seem to be making that many mistakes.

There isn't a single quiet place in the cafe, and Kaneki is finding it hard to get some peace and quiet. Something he is in dire need of lately. He's been yawning for most of his shift, even while taking orders.

'Oi, Why are you yawning in front of the customers? What the hell's wrong with you?' Touka asked him bitterly

He jumps in surprise, she's extra bossy today, considering she just finished bickering with Nishiki. 'Sorry, Touka-chan. I just can't hold it in. Whenever I try, I get tears in my eyes'

'Why are you even so sleepy? Haven't you been eating? OR SLEEPING?' Touka crossed her arms, her brows are furrowed but deep down, she's genuinely worried.

'No, it's not that - I-I just...' _I'm just so horny lately..._

'...I just find it hard to sleep at night lately, haha' Kaneki laughs and touches his chin.

Touka looks at him suspiciously, despite being together for only a while, she seems to know whenever he's lying. 

He can't very well tell her the real reason though, ever since that night in her room, he just can't seem to get a decent shut-eye. He'd wake up hard, and sometimes wet with his own cum, his slumber just won't let him escape the happenings of that night and at more times than one, he'd dream about going all the way with her. 

'Kaneki' The manager glides out through the stockroom.

'Yes, sir' Kaneki stands upright. 

'Go take a short nap, you clearly need it. The breakroom is free'

'B-but sir! The customers--'

'-will be handled by Nishiki. He needs to get used to waiting tables anyway. Now run along'

'...'

'Yes, sir' He couldn't very well argue with that.

He makes his way to the stairs when he gets punched on the shoulder. 'OW!' He winces in pain and turns toward his purple-eyed assailant.

'Get some fucking rest and get back, If I have to spend this shift with shitty Nishiki for longer than 30 minutes, I'm gonna kill you both'

_scary_

'Y-yes, right. Touka-chan' He must be some sort of masochist or something, He wonders why he even likes this girl? Then again, love isn't something you can explain.

* * *

It's been an hour since Kaneki went to the breakroom and Touka was losing her last nerve. Seeing shitty Nishiki's fake ass smile towards the customers is driving her nuts. Sure, she herself fakes smiles, but only because she needs to blend in. That bloody bastard just does it to lure and eat humans.

_Shitty fake ass Nishiki, I was supposed to be with Kaneki today._

_Wait_

_what?_

She shakes her head. Maybe that's what's really irritating her lately. She wouldn't really admit it to herself but being with Kaneki made her feel less anxious. Slowly but surely, she's been looking forward to more of their shifts together. Just being near the half-ghoul made her heart feel at ease. What with his kind grey eyes and his shy smile. The way he swayed whenever she intentionally brushes past him. His stupid eyepatch too, his neck, his collarbones, and his delicious flesh - 

_NO_

She still can't shake the thought of that night. She'd been dreaming quite strange things lately, Just a few nights ago, when Kaneki was asleep in her room, embarrassingly, she woke up with her panties soaking wet. She was thankful that Kaneki seemed to have moved to the couch that night as she found him sleeping there when she woke up the next morning. She couldn't very well guarantee what she would have done to him otherwise. That night, she dreamed of him touching her all over. She dreamed of him letting her touch _him_ all over. Confident enough that it was just a dream, she straddled him and moaned his name. 

She had touched herself a few times after that night, but none came close to how real it felt during that night with Kaneki in her bed. It was as if she could actually feel his hardness on her cunt. Just thinking about it now made her feel hot again.

'HEY! I'm talking to you! Shitty brat!' Nishiki woke her out of her reverie.

'What the hell, asshole!' She shouted back in retaliation.

'I SAID--' Nishiki let out a sigh before continuing 'I said, go get Kaneki. He's been napping for an hour and a half already. It's almost rush hour and the manager said we need more staff. I've said it THREE FUCKING TIMES ALREADY, what're you dazing around for? Is that some new hobby for stupid kids?'

'YOu- fucking-' Touka was stopped mid-sentence when the manager stepped in between them, carefully removing Touka's grip on Nishiki's collar in the process. 

'The customers are watching. Touka, I suggest you fetch Kaneki. Go on ahead. I'll take care of reprimanding EVERYONE'S tongue' The manager spoke with grace and sharpness, carefully looking Nishiki's way when he said 'EVERYONE'S tongue.

'Tch, whatever' she muttered.

With that, she headed upstairs.

* * *

She opened the breakroom door and saw Kaneki sleeping on the couch. He had his arms on his chest, his legs were sprawled straight on the sofa, he had messy bed hair and he didn't have his eyepatch on. Seeing his face in full view was breathtaking.

_What?_

_He's not even handsome. But he sure is - cute._

She walked up to him and shook his shoulder gently. 'Kaneki' 

'...'

'Oi, wake up'

'...'

'...'

She shakes him again. 'Kaneki'

'Touka...' he answered, eyes still closed.

 _That was easy,_ she thought. The gentle expression leaving her face, she put on her bitchy persona now that he's awake.

'Get the fuck up and go back to work, I said 30 minutes, not a whole damn hour!'

Kaneki half-opened his eyes for a moment, looked at her up and down, and grinned.

_What the hell -_

Her thoughts were cut short when Kaneki grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into an embrace.

The sudden contact was foreign to her and it made her blush profusely. She could feel his heat everywhere as he wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders and his legs around her torso. Although a little stunned, she tried to break free, but he just held on to her tighter. Why was he suddenly so strong? Or was she just suddenly so weak?

'What the hell are you-'

Her words are cut short once again when Kaneki placed his lips on hers. His eyes were now closed but she could feel the smile on his lips. She could feel herself melting at the sudden contact of his soft lips against her virgin ones. 'Touka...' He breathed against her lips. He sounded so different. Almost... _sexy_.

He didn't give Touka time to think as he crashed his lips against hers a second time, this time more forceful, hungrier even and he moved to hover over her, With confidence and swiftness that Touka had never witnessed before, Kaneki's hands began groping every inch of her body. Sliding his arms on her waist, her ribcage, her shoulders. She let out a gasp when one of his hands roughly groped her breast. As much as she wanted to protest, her words just won't come out, partly because the heat of pleasure was so sudden and also because she couldn't trust her own voice at the moment. What if she says something she can't take back? Something along the lines of _more, Kaneki, harder, faster._

She kept her lips sealed instead, but wondered what had gotten into him. He wasn't hesitant or shy at all. He used both hands on her breasts now, and thankfully, his mouth was keeping her from moaning out loud. Their kisses were sloppy, but she enjoyed having his tongue inside her mouth. Her body seemed to be moving on its own as she slowly parted her legs so he could settle between them. When he did, she felt that familiar sensation once again. Just like the night in her room, she felt his hardness against her groin, clearly craving that contact for days, she ground herself against him, Kaneki separated from their kiss and groaned hard, squeezing her breast hard in the process.

The sensations were everywhere on her body and she's beginning to feel dizzy.

'Touka...' he breathed, his eyes now half-opened once again. 'I really like you like this'

'W-what do you mean?' she answered softly, still dizzy from the heat of their little activity.

'Whenever I'm dreaming, you're always so compliant. I really like dreaming about you like this'

'A dream?' She asked, confused.

'This is my dream right now, which means-' he kisses her again then briefly separates '-I can do whatever the hell I want'. He closes the distance between them with another rough kiss, taking away the chance for Touka to tell him that _this_ was in fact, _not_ a dream! 

_So he thinks he's dreaming right now? Shitty bastard. That's why he's so fearless._

She contemplates telling him, but the pleasure of Kaneki grinding his hard cock on her pussy was reason enough not to.

_Do whatever you want, huh? Fine, since you think this is a dream, I'll do whatever I want to as well._

With that thought, she grabbed his tie and almost ripped it off, threading her slender fingers in the collar of his shirt. Kaneki seemed to get the hint and removed the piece of clothing himself. He was grinning like the devil. Touka began working on her vest as well, her shirt was next to go. 

Seeing her in her bra made Kaneki almost drool, he slid one cup down and covered the exposed nipple with his mouth. God, how incredibly hot it felt to have his lips slobbering kisses all over her. Touka was panting hard, she arched her back and removed her bra herself, wanting nothing to do with it. While Kaneki's mouth was busy, his hands slid down her thighs, caressing her, over her stockings. She knows she's already wet with desire and wants him to go faster. She tugs at his hair and looks at his blushing face

'Take it off...' She commands. Tapping on his belt buckle.

Kaneki grins and answers 'You first, Touka' With that, he slides down her tights, along with her underwear, and is thrilled when he sees Touka's entrance wet and ready for him. Had his dreams always been this realistic? He doesn't remember the others being so. He sees no reason to complain since he knows his dreams are the only place he'll get to be with her like this. Where else can he see Touka's blushing face? Hear her moans and squirms. Touka probably wouldn't dare. The only time her walls came down was when she was alseep. The next morning, she'd gone back to being her normal, bitchy self. He had to take this chance, every minute of this dream is heaven to him. So he should take what he could. He leans down and holds her thighs firmly in place before diving into her sweet core. Licking her clit and moving his tongue up and down.

'Aaaahhh, Kaneki...' Touka grabs his hair rather forcefully,

_Huh?_

_Why does it hurt?_

_Am I really dreaming?_

Touka squirms even more and grabs his head with both hands now.

'More, faster... Kaneki, p-please'

_It has to be a dream right?_

_Why else would Touka be begging like this? It has to be._

He brushes off his thoughts and complies with his muse's request. He sucks and licks faster. Wondering why she tastes so sweet. He's dreaming quite vividly today. Soon enough he feels her shudder, his grip on her thighs were barely holding her down and her panting was getting more erratic. _It's just like that time._

'AH...K-Kane-' Her grip loosens after a few spasms and he knows she just came. _That's weird._

Her body begins to settle down and relax. Her legs still shaking slightly when he brushes his hands against her realistically soft thighs.

She had never cum in his dreams before. _She doesn't look at me with those eyes as well._

Touka was looking at him when he lifted himself up, he was unbuckling his belt, determined to finish what he started. He could feel his pants practically straining him. The sight of Touka's ravished, blushing face, almost inviting him. As if telling him 'Give me more' was just too hard not to pass.

He set his cock free from the restraints of his pants and he's surprised when Touka sits up and reaches for his shaft and starts to pump him. Her hands... feel warm. _That's strange. It feels so real._ So real that he begins to breathe heavily. He holds onto her hair for support as he's getting dizzy from the warmth and pleasure engulfing his body.

He brings Touka's head up to turn and face him.

'Suck' he commands, and Touka blushed at his words and pauses for a moment. She seemed surprised but immediately does as she's told.

'FUCK-' He jerks in surprise when Touka's lips cover his cock. He grips her hair with both hands this time.

_Why does this feel so good?_

_Why does her mouth feel so warm?_

He begins to move his hips, a strange impatience brewing within him and he thrusts into her mouth despite the purple-haired ghoul already shoving his cock in and out of her mouth.

'Touka! I-I'm... so close. Hah---' He thrusts faster and it earns him a choke from the ghoul.

_What?_

Too immersed in his pleasure and the high of his nearing orgasm, he shuts these strange occurrences out and focuses on Touka's warm mouth letting him slide in and out.

Touka feels his cock twitching inside her mouth, she hadn't expected him to be this big or this hard. She had to close her eyes when he thrusted as she felt herself choking from his length reaching all the way inside. She knows he's about to come but she doesn't want to stop. Kaneki, being so in control and commanding... somehow makes her feel hot inside. She wants nothing more than to please him right now. She sucks harder and faster and soon he starts twitching and almost ripping out her hair. 

'H-haaaaaa... T-Toukaa....' He spasms, almost losing his balance.

A few more messy thrusts and he cums into her mouth. The hot liquid making its way down her throat. She feels wet all over again and savors his sweet juices and sucks him dry until he's a collapsed mess on the couch.

She releases him with a pop and she looks up at his blushing face, he was sweaty and panting, his eyes no longer half-open, but clearly confused. He keeps looking at her with his confused expression but says nothing.

'So, did that wake you up, idiot?' She bravely teases him. His eyes widen in surprise.

'Wh-What!?' he falls back on the couch and now it's his turn to look up at Touka, who was now getting up from the couch and slowly putting on her underwear and her tights back.

'T-Touka-chan...' He could only say her name.

_That wasn't a dream, then? What have I done?_

Touka had her back facing him, and now she was putting her last piece of clothing back on. Closing the buttons of her vest, she turns to look at him. _He's back to normal, huh?_

It looked almost funny how he was so confident and commanding a while ago, and now he's a blushing, sweaty mess on the couch. _A naked, blushing, sweaty mess._ She can't help but be smug about it.

'I said 30 minutes, not 2 hours. Get dressed and finish your shift or I'm gonna shove your stupid face into the ground, got that?'

She leaves the male half-ghoul in stunned silence as she closes the breakroom door and heads downstairs.

Kaneki, now realizing that everything he had done with Touka was actually real, remained seated on the couch, frozen in both shock and fear at what awaited him outside that door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed my small fic. Does anyone want a Chapter III? Happy Touken~

**Author's Note:**

> Part II is Kaneki's sleeping habits :)
> 
> Please leave a review if you can~ Thanks!


End file.
